A List of Inspiration
by Marvelous.Mirana.of.Marmoreal
Summary: BAM! Let you be inspired! This is my personal list of inspiration for Alice in Wonderland, 2010...but I suppose you can use it...T for language xD


**There's something about writing random things down that gets me inspired, so I thought I'd share my list of things for Alice in Wonderland with you :) Some of these quotes are from movies, books, songs, sixbillionsecrets(.)com, givesmehope(.)com, and kidsgivemehope(.)com.**

-I'm a little teapot short and stout, here is my handle, and here is my spout…

-'I shall Futterwacken…vigorously.'

-'…you should focus on the Jabberwocky…'

-'One and one and one and one and one and one…'

-Did anyone else ever notice how, not only do the Hatter's eyes change according to his mood, but his clothes' color as well?

-Tea

-Teapots

-Pale skin on most all Underland's inhabitants: coincidence?

-**I just hit my head on the wall…ouch**…in Iracebeth's little beheading area…throwing a head in a catapult…shooting it against a wall xD

-"…and you're treated like a fool…"

-"So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways!"

-A very angry Mallymkin…**the very idea scares me**

-A very angry Chessur Cat…**oh sh!#**

- "T.G.I.F."  
"S.H.I.T."  
"T.G.I.F. means Thank God It's Friday."  
"S.H.I.T. means Sorry Honey, It's Thursday."

-"Who's that girl, where's she from? No she can't be the one that you want, that has stolen my world." **I LIKE THIS ONE! I'm gonna use it later tonight…**

-Beware the Jabberwock my son, the jaws that snap, the claws that catch, and shun the frumious Bandersnatch…**I don't even know if I got that right…**

-"Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire, I hold with those who favor fire…" **Woot! I got an idea! See how this works?**

-"On the first page of our story, the future seemed so bright. Then this thing turned out so evil, I don't why I'm still surprised. Even angels have their wicked schemes, but you take that to new extremes. But you'll always be my hero, even though you've lost your mind." **And yet another idea ;)**

-"If I could walk on water, I could tell you what's next. Make you believe, make you forget…"

-A very angry Thackary…**damn…**

-A very angry Mirana…**take cover! Lol, just kidding! I wonder what would happen if she got extremely angry…I wonder if I could portray it differently than I already have…**

-Crackers. **(?)**

-"I love you."  
"That's good."  
"Why?"  
"Well, the girl I've loved all my life just told me she loved me: why wouldn't it be good?"

-"Drown me in love."

-"Today, I realized the people that smile and laugh the most are the ones who are suffering the most. Because laughter isn't only the best medicine, it's also the best disguise. I should know, of all people."

-"I wake up in my sleep, screaming and crying. I just wish someone would ask me what's wrong."

-"People wonder why I don't talk about what's bothering me. Why? Because there's always someone there to point out their life is worse."

-"My little sister saw me looking in the mirror for a long time, criticizing myself. I didn't realize she was watching me until I walked out of the bathroom. She hugged me and said 'You know you're beautiful, right?' No I didn't."

-"Baby, without you I'm nothing."

-"Our love is crazy, we're nuts."

-"With you, I'm in my f#ck!ng mind, without you I'm out it."

-Madness and muchness

-"My 20-year-old sister broke her arm badly and had to have an operation. My sister is a pianist, so she got really down about the fact she wouldn't be able to play. I just walked past our music room and heard very careful, but very lovely piano music."

-Eyes

-Colors

-French **(?)**

-An over-excited Tarrant…**oh my**

**-**The Cat in the Hat **xD**

-_I looked him in the eye and wondered how in Underland someone could say that to him. _**A bit of something I just came up with**

-The Declaration capitalizes words that, I think, are random…sort of like the people in Underland- Time and things like that. I wonder if that's just how it worked back then…

-"I do not suffer from madness, I enjoy every minute of it."

-"Last night my 4 year old sister came into my room. She tried to pick me up and I asked what she was doing. She said she was running away and I was one of the things she needed to bring with her."

-I wonder if there's ever rain in Underland…

-Smiles

-_And, upon seeing that smile, I smiled myself- nothing made _me_ happier than seeing her happy._

-Do common foods there have weird names?


End file.
